gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bash
Bash is the fifteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and third episode overall. The episode aired on April 8, 2014. While the NYADA students prepare assignments for the mid-winter critique, Rachel struggles to cope with the combined pressure of her Funny Girl role and her dramatic studies, while Blaine and Kurt deal with a gay bashing incident. Rachel makes a drastic decision about her future following a confrontation with Madame Tibideaux over her poor effort in classes, and an argument between her and Kurt has unforeseen consequences. Meanwhile, Mercedes begins to question whether her interracial relationship with Sam will harm her career. The episode was written by Ian Brennan and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot Rachel, Sam, Kurt and Blaine attend a candlelight vigil held for Russ, a gay man who has been the victim of a homophobic assault. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sing No One Is Alone as they lay roses in front of his picture. Kurt looks particularly emotional. At the Funny Girl rehearsals, Sidney calls the cast and crew together. He explains that it is vital for the show to be a hit, and as such the next two weeks are very important, as the cast should be focussing totally on the production. Rachel watches him nervously, and chases after him when he concludes his speech. She asks permission to miss one rehearsal in order to perform at her mid-winter critique. Sidney grudgingly agrees to make one exception. At Mercedes' apartment, Sam is noisily watching a late night run of The Facts of Life. Awakened, Mercedes joins him. Sam explains that at the old apartment, Blaine would read him Star Wars fanfiction to help him go to sleep. He asks why Mercedes broke up with him, and she explains that she doesn't want to mess around, reminding him of all the girls he's slept with. Sam wants to discuss their relationship further, but Mercedes has had enough. They continue to awkwardly watch the TV, but after about ten seconds, Mercedes leaps on Sam, and they begin making out passionately. At the Bushwick Apartment, the group come together for their weekly pot-luck dinner. Mercedes finds a leaflet and asks what it's about, and Rachel explains that it's for their neighbours friend, who was assaulted. The group reflect on the rising levels of hate-crime in New York with sadness, and Kurt suggests that they change the subject. He begins talking about the upcoming mid-winter critiques at NYADA, and reveals that Madame Tibideaux has given them "the ultimate musical theater challenge" - Sondheim. As they discuss whether to perform a duet, Mercedes and Sam unsubtly play footsie under the table. Artie notices, and Mercedes, flustered, tells the group that she has restless leg syndrome, and forgot to take her iron pills. Mercedes and Sam go for a walk along the East River. Sam is annoyed that the two can't go public with their relationship, and begins throwing coins into the water to make a wish, despite chastisement from a member of the public. They joke together, enjoying each others company, and Sam suggests they go and get a hot dog, but Mercedes tells him to go back to the apartment. Before he leaves, she tells him that if they are going to be in a relationship, they need to take it slow. Alone, Mercedes performs You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman on a carousel. That evening, Sam meets Mercedes' backup singers at a cafe. He inadvertently makes a poor impression of himself, and the group have an awkward conversation. At NYADA, Blaine and Rachel perform Broadway Baby. At the end, they receive warm applause from the audience, but Madame Tibideaux is unimpressed. She tells them that they have ignored the aim of the assignment by performing a duet, and acted as if they are above the rest of the class. Despite Rachel's protests, she announces that she is flunking them both, leaving the two mortified. At the last minute, she gives them a final opportunity to perform as individuals, and tells them to reschedule. Rachel brings up her commitment to Funny Girl, and sees her later in her office, but Madame Tibideaux remains resolute: she performs the same week, or she fails. Angrily, Rachel announces that she is quitting the school. Mercedes' backup singers bring up their issues with Sam. They explain that there will be issues if she dates Sam, telling her that she will alienate black women who would buy her album. Mercedes angrily tells them that she doesn't care, but still seems struck by the conversation. When she arrives back at her apartment, she tells Sam that she's not sure she can go on with the relationship, revealing that she is worried what people will think. Angry, Sam remonstrates with her for her closed-minded attitude, but Mercedes is unchanged: she tells Sam to move out. Kurt and Rachel sit in a cafe, talking about Rachel's resignation from NYADA. Kurt is confused as to her motives, urging her to think about her future. Rachel tells him that she can't let anything get in the way of her Broadway commitments, and accuses Kurt of being afraid of venturing out of his shell. She heatedly tells him that he is avoiding "growing up and being an adult", and Kurt flatly tells her to go screw herself. Angry, Rachel storms out, leaving Kurt emotionally charged. While walking home, Kurt sees a man being beaten up in a side alley by two men. Running over to help, he pushes them away, but is hit over the head. Lying on the floor, he is punched again in the face, before the two men drive off in a pick-up truck. As they go about their lives, the flatmates are all informed about it over the phone, each shocked. They congregate at the hospital, and anxiously wait for any news on his condition. A doctor explains that his injuries are nasty but not life-threatening, and allow them to see him. They gather around Kurt's bed, very upset. Blaine performs an emotional rendition of Not While I'm Around to a sleeping Kurt, intercut with his performance of the same song at NYADA. At the end, the group files out, leaving Blaine alone with Kurt. He crawls onto the bed, and lies with him. Mercedes invites Sam to her recording studio. She announces that she has an important song to sing to him, telling him that she has reconsidered since their last conversation. She sings Colorblind to him as he watches from the control room. At the end of the song, Sam enters the recording booth, and they hug. Back at the hospital, Burt arrives to see Kurt. He is initially angry, telling Kurt off for running in and endangering himself. However, he soon becomes emotional, and expresses his disbelief that an incident of this nature would occur in New York. Kurt tells him that the incident has confirmed to him that he is Burt's son - the man he raised. In the street, Kurt and Blaine lay flowers for the assaulted man. Blaine tells Kurt that he has woken up from his coma. At the apartment, Rachel and Kurt reconcile. They reconfirm their love for each other and share a hug, before they are joined by the rest of the group for their third pot-luck dinner. Sam and Mercedes announce that they are dating, and the rest of the group are happily surprise. They talk about Kurt's mid-winter critique performance the next day, and all assure him that they will be there to support him. At the critique, Burt, Rachel, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Mercedes all watch happily as Kurt performs I'm Still Here. As he finishes to rapturous applause, they share a group hug. Songs *Bash is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Dana Davis as Tesla *Ashley Blaine Featherson as Shaynice *Assaf Cohen as Kurt's Doctor Co-Stars *Lloyd Bateman as Alex *Edwin Garcia II as Mark *Jeanette Brox as Assistant Stage Manager *Laura Jordan as Brooklynite Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *The episode had a 1.0 rating and was watched by 2.78 viewers. Source *This episode marks Rachel's hundredth appearance. *This is the second time Mercedes sings two solos in a single episode, the first being Grilled Cheesus. **This is also the second time that Mercedes sings two solos to/about the same person in a single episode. The first being Grilled Cheesus when she sang to Kurt. *This is the second time an actor sings their own song in an episode, the first being Matthew Morrison who sang Still Got Tonight in New York. **However, Colorblind is the only song that was released. *The episode version of Not While I'm Around is a live solo by Blaine, whereas the studio version also includes Mercedes, Rachel, and Sam. **This is the third time Blaine performs a live solo on the song, the other two are Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) from The Break-Up and Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) from Guilty Pleasures. Cultural references *During the dinner scene with Mercedes and her friends, Sam begins beating his chest as a reference to the film The Wolf of Wall Street. Errors *During the flashback of Blaine reading Sam Star Wars fan-fiction, Sam should have had long hair as he was still living at the Bushwick Apartment, but his hair is cut short. However, that scene could be taken from the brief period between Sam leaving his first apartment and him and Blaine moving into Mercedes' apartment. Quotations Gallery Roberto's.jpg bash bts (1).jpg bash bts (1).png bash bts (2).jpg bash bts (2).png bash bts (3).jpg bash bts (3).png bash bts (4).jpg bash bts (5).jpg bash bts (6).jpg bash bts (7).jpg bash bts (8).jpg bash bts (9).jpg bash bts (10).jpg bash bts (11).jpg bash bts (12).jpg bash bts (13).jpg bash bts (14).jpg bash bts (15).jpg bash bts (16).jpg bash bts (17).jpg bash bts (18).jpg bash bts (19).jpg bash bts (20).jpg bash bts (21).jpg bash bts (22).jpg bash bts (23).jpg bash bts (24).jpg bash bts (25).jpg bash bts (26).jpg bash bts (27).jpg bash bts (28).jpg bash bts (29).jpg bash bts (30).jpg bash bts (31).jpg bash bts (32).jpg bash bts (33).jpg bash bts (34).jpg bash bts (35).jpg bash bts (36).jpg bash bts (37).jpg bash bts (38).jpg bash bts (39).jpg bash bts (40).jpg bash bts (41).jpg bash bts (42).jpg bash bts (43).jpg bash bts (44).jpg bash bts (45).jpg bash bts (46).jpg bash bts (47).jpg bash bts (48).jpg bash bts (49).jpg bash bts (50).jpg bash bts (51).jpg bash bts (52).jpg bash bts (53).jpg bash bts (54).jpg bash bts (55).jpg bash bts (56).jpg bash bts (57).jpg bash bts (58).jpg bash bts (59).jpg bash bts (60).jpg bash bts (62).jpg bash bts (64).jpg bash bts (65).jpg bash bts (66).jpg bash bts (67).jpg bash bts (68).jpg bash bts (69).jpg bash bts (70).jpg bash bts (71).jpg bash bts (72).jpg bash bts (73).jpg bash bts (74).jpg bash bts (75).jpg bash bts (76).jpg bash bts (77).jpg bash bts (78).jpg bash bts (79).jpg bash bts (81).jpg bash bts (82).jpg bash bts (83).jpg female extra?.jpg move to brooklyn.jpg The New York Times!.jpg tumblr_n1o5tbNDs71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1olxeKeA61r4ezfzo1_500.png Burt with fan.jpg Tumblr n1p19bX6fY1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_n1uiw9VEH81r4ezfzo1_500.png Police car.jpg Kevin on Glee Set 3-7-2014.jpg carosel.jpg 1st Amber sighting.jpg Bradley B talks to extras.jpg crew setting up.jpg Sam's jacket.jpg Poor cold Sammy!.jpg don't jump sam!.jpg poor cold Sammy 2!.jpg Samcedes hug.jpg Mercedes laugh.jpg uh, where is the chemistry?.jpg Carousel.jpg Why Sammy? Why?!!.jpg fur coat.jpg it's freezing! keep your jacket!.jpg Ugh leggings.jpg lookin down.jpg fool takes off jacket.jpg mercedes covers up.jpg cold bts.jpg Cute smile.jpg Yummy Chord!.jpg Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Siiiiiggggggghhhhhhh!.jpg Chord 003.jpg Chord 002.jpg Chord 001.jpg molly 1.jpg smug 9.jpg Molly 8.jpg Molly 7.jpg Molly 6.jpg Molly 5.jpg Molly 4.jpg Molly 3.jpg Molly 2.jpg Molly 10.jpg Molly 11.jpg Molly 12.jpg Molly 13.jpg Carousel set up 1.jpg Carousel set up 2.jpg carousel set up 3.jpg Carousel set up 4.jpg Carousel set up 5.jpg night shoot 3:17.jpg cuddle puddle.jpg ride 'em cowboy!.jpg eeeehhhhh.jpg fur coat 2.jpg xxx legs.jpg sweet sam.jpg on the carousel.jpg Carausel 3-21.jpg Sam carausel 3-21.jpg Sammy carausel 3-21.jpg Tumblr n32oy57NaQ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n32us22GPA1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_n32v66L3rW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg I'm floating too.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 1.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 2.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 3.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 4.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 5.jpg tumblr_n341zxUEkb1r4gxc3o5_1280.jpg learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 7.jpg uh oh!.png This performance is gonna kill me!.jpg You tell em!.jpg AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.jpg Kurt's arrived!.jpg Don't kill me yet!.jpg Siblings?.jpg Tumblr n34a7cdkwE1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n347efHyiw1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34hmoWjhU1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n34to7dvLG1qbu84eo1 1280.jpg 20140317 161601.jpg 20140317 161558.jpg tumblr_n36ejlfHVi1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Bash.jpg bash still.jpg wth bts.jpg blam wth.jpg Roomie Talk.png bash stills 2 (1).jpg bash stills 2 (2).jpg bash stills 2 (3).jpg bash stills 2 (4).jpg bash stills 3 (1).jpg bash stills 3 (2).jpg Bash stills 3 (3).jpg Bash stills 3 (4).jpg tumblr_n3qe6fYY7C1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe6i0G6v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe8pdVWG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe51qRlw1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe83xEIO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3qe83xEIO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg bash still 4.jpg vigil 1.jpg vigil 2.jpg vigil 3.jpg vigil 4.jpg tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo5 250b1.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo1 250b2.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo2 250b3.gif tumblr n3qlgkbi3z1rur0fgo4 250b4.gif tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too2 250kl2.png tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too4 250kl3.png tumblr n3qna9Ppnx1qh16too3 250kl4.png tumblr n3qnxl7g121qh91nzo1 500KL2.png tumblr n3qnxl7g121qh91nzo3 500KL3.png tumblr_n3qonvz0Pu1qfmk40o2_250SAM1.gif tumblr_n3qootUC0Y1ruu897o2_250SAM2.gif tumblr_n3qootUC0Y1ruu897o1_250SAM3.gif tumblr_n3qouqghUO1qdsjzio1_250GLEE1.gif tumblr_n3qouqghUO1qdsjzio2_250GLEE2.gif tumblr_n3qp3rpjSh1ruu897o1_250blam1.gif tumblr_n3qp3rpjSh1ruu897o2_250blam2.gif tumblr_n3qoxmU8ME1ruu897o2_250samc2.gif tumblr_n3qp7p8UaL1qfmk40o2_250samcedes2.gif tumblr_n3qpkjNcPS1qdsjzio1_250burt1.gif tumblr_n3qpkjNcPS1qdsjzio2_250burt2.gif tumblr_n3qpkjNcPS1qdsjzio3_250burt3.gif tumblr_n3qpkjNcPS1qdsjzio4_250burt4.gif tumblr_n3qpk3q1Yo1ruu897o4_250S4.gif tumblr_n3qpk3q1Yo1ruu897o5_250S5.gif tumblr_n3qpudNBno1swlefro2_250k1.gif tumblr_n3qqb0RNVO1s8xcono1_250sam1.gif tumblr_n3qpudNBno1swlefro1_250k3.gif tumblr_n3qqb0RNVO1s8xcono3_250sam3.gif tumblr_n3qq96Ti3V1rwgozyo3_250s1.gif Blainearound1.png MercedesColorblind.png Kurtishere.png tumblr_n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_n3qqvxnHdD1r295ako3_250.gif Tumblr n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo2 250.gif Tumblr n3qpmcpGFE1ttl4edo1 250.gif Artiee11.png Gang10.png Hummelanderberry.png Hummelanderberry1.png Kurtt1.png Kurtt2.png Mercedes10.png NOIA1.png NOIA2.png NOIA3.png Rachel10.png Sam10.png Sam11.png Sam12.png Samcedess1.png tumblr_n3s3d24zZs1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s3d24zZs1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s3d24zZs1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s3d24zZs1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go9 r1 250r1.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go6 r2 250r2.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go5 r1 250r3.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go7 r1 250r4.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go4 r3 250r5.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go10 r1 250r7.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go8 r1 250r8.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go1 r2 250r9.gif Tumblr n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo1 250merc1.gif Tumblr n3qs1x5W331qbdepdo2 250merc2.gif ymmflanw.gif ymmflanw2.gif ymmflanw3.gif ymmflanw4.gif ymmflanw5.gif ymmflanw6.gif tumblr_n3rwr3mkhV1qaywkeo2_r2_250sam1.gif tumblr_n3rwr3mkhV1qaywkeo1_r1_250sam2.gif tumblr_n3qruaxAO81qaxxelo2_250b1.gif tumblr_n3qruaxAO81qaxxelo1_250b2.gif tumblr_n3qruaxAO81qaxxelo3_250b3.gif tumblr_n3qruaxAO81qaxxelo4_250b4.gif tumblr_n3sho9DHwq1ss66eco2_250blam2.gif tumblr_n3sho9DHwq1ss66eco4_250blam4.gif tumblr_n3sho9DHwq1ss66eco5_250blam5.gif tumblr_n3sho9DHwq1ss66eco6_250blam6.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo1 r1 250BLA1.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo7 r1 250BLA4.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo8 r2 250BLA5.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo4 r1 250BLA6.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo3 r4 250BLA7.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo6 r1 250BLA8.gif Tumblr n3rc50xhvG1qeb7qjo9 r1 250BLA9.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo6 250bla1.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo3 250bla2.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo1 250bla3.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo5 250bla5.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo4 250bla6.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo8 250bla7.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo9 r1 250bla9.gif Tumblr n3sq5aojIQ1r2cy4yo10 r1 250bla10.gif bash nwia still.jpg tumblr_n3rzvcFddo1qaxxelo1_r1_250sam1.gif tumblr_n3rzvcFddo1qaxxelo2_250sam2.gif tumblr_n3rzvcFddo1qaxxelo3_r1_250sam3.gif tumblr_n3rzvcFddo1qaxxelo4_r4_250sam4.gif bash hospital still.jpg colorblind.gif colorblind2.gif tumblr_n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3x1g9peSE1sk4whgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x1g9peSE1sk4whgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x1g9peSE1sk4whgo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x1g9peSE1sk4whgo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x1k9bxib1sk4whgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o1_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o2_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o3_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o4_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o5_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o6_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o7_250.gif tumblr_n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o8_250.gif tumblr_n3zboiBiUH1r7lepzo6_250bash1.gif tumblr_n3zboiBiUH1r7lepzo1_250bash2.gif Tumblr n3r11yZoUs1r28rvzo1 250.gif Tumblr n3r11yZoUs1r28rvzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3qs5mFpFy1r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr n3qs5mFpFy1r295ako5 250.gif Tumblr n3qs5mFpFy1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n3qs5mFpFy1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo6 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo2 250.gif Tumblr n3zwhb43w51qcpsrlo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes